


Scandal in the Citadel

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accepteance, Anger, Angst, Annoyance, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Frustration, Idiots in Love, Judgement, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Passion, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Protectiveness, Rage, Revelations, Somnus is a Dick, Threats, Trust, doubts, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: It’s official, Ardyn Lucis Caelum and Cor Leonis are dating.But what does everyone else in the Citadel think to this revelation?





	1. Regis

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally here!
> 
> I have wanted to write about everyone's reaction to these two being together for ages! 
> 
> The first chapter is set before Awkward Revelations and the rest will be set after. 
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy :)

“Pardon?”

“Ardyn and Cor are shagging. I don’t think I can spell that out to you any clearer.” Somnus yawned, no longer shocked from seeing what he had seen a few minutes ago.

“Hold on a second.” Regis asked, trying to catch up with his brain after what his grandfather had just told him.

_Cor and Ardyn were what_?

A part of Regis wanted to be furious with Ardyn for allowing that to happen. Cor was a very reckless person who loved jumping into things and if Ardyn got too attached and let this continue who knew the chaos that would be brought over their heads if Cor suddenly decided he didn’t want to do this anymore. And the other part of Regis was confused. Because how on Eos had he not noticed? The King was glad that that thought of his uncle and one of his best friend’s being together had never crossed his mind, but how did this happen? Cor never showed an interest in anyone. And Ardyn was too full on for Cor to cope with. Well, that was what he thought anyway.

Regis just blinked and openly pondered on what he had been told. “I knew they got on, but not that well.”

“They have been spending a lot more time together recently. They just need to learn to lock the door.” Somnus slightly twitched, not really wanting to see the image of his brother attacking Cor’s face with his mouth. When Somnus looked at Regis, he was giving him a very disturbed look. “Don’t give me that look, they weren’t doing anything scandalous.”

“When did this all start?” Regis asked still trying to make sense of it all.

“I don’t know. I just walked into Ardyn’s office and there they were making out on top of his desk. I didn’t stop for a chat about the ins and outs of their sex life.” 

“Okay, I don’t need any more information than that.” Regis waved his hand, also not really wanting to picture that. Cor was his honorary baby brother and he was sleeping with his uncle!

That sounded a little weird…

“If that is everything I am going to bed.” Somnus yawned again, leaving Regis to his thoughts.

* * *

Regis took his time to get back to his bedroom. The whole time he walked through his home he tried to work out how their union could have possibly have occurred? Without anyone finding out as well. And all that time Regis and Somnus had been trying to guess who Ardyn’s mystery lover was it turned out to be Cor. That was probably the biggest shock of all. Cor being in a relationship with someone. The King thought he sounded mean thinking that way but it was the truth. Regis actually thought that Cor was incapable of being in a relationship as he simply wasn’t interested. But no he was clearly interested in Ardyn. Oh… that’s why Ardyn had been moody with him and Clarus. Because they had been trying to set Cor up on a date.

When the King got into his bedroom, Aulea was still awake reading a book and after he got dressed, he joined her in bed. 

“Are you alright?” Aulea asked as Regis got into the bed next to her. To the future Queen of Lucis, her King seemed very tensed and preoccupied with something.

Regis nodded politely. “Yes… I just found out something, and I don’t know what to do with the information.”

“Sounds interesting.” Aulea sat up and knelt on her knees in excitement. She always did love a bit of gossip.

“It’s… something alright.” Regis agreed still bewildered with this rather… confusing and awkward revelation.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Sweetheart, I…, to be honest, it isn’t really any of my business, but it is very unexpected and… a little odd and I am not sure if I believe it. Somnus can be very spiteful sometimes and he was the one that told me.”

“You seemed troubled by it. And if Somnus is involved I guess it has something to do with Ardyn.”

Aulea was no fool and Regis sometimes thought that she knew his family better than he did.

It wasn’t that Regis was troubled by the information that his Grandfather had forced upon him he was just… confused. The King truly did not know how to feel about it. He wished he had a clue or even an opinion on it because it was, to him anyway, and unexpected and rather strange situation. 

Regis knew Aulea wouldn’t let him sleep until he told her. He let out a deep breath and told her what he now knew. “Yes. Well, rather Ardyn and Cor. Apparently, they are sleeping together.”

“And you’re shocked by that?” Aulea asked in a half-laugh.

“You’re not?” Regis asked back curious as to what his fiancée had to say on the matter.

“Of course, I am not. Have you seen how well they get along? Neither of them listen to the rules and they enjoy annoying the hell out of everyone they come across. Have you noticed how on edge Ardyn has been lately? But today when we knew Cor was coming back, he was back to his normal self? It was bound to happen sooner or later. You should be happy for them.” Aulea smiled laying back down on the bed.

Regis let Aulea’s words sink in for a moment and he soon came to the same conclusion that she had.

“Oddly enough, I think I am.”

* * *

For the time being Regis decided to let Ardyn’s and Cor’s secret remain a secret and he forced Somnus to keep it as well. There was going to be so much blood to clean up when Ardyn found out Somnus had told him and Regis could do without that headache for at least a couple of days. Even if Regis wanted to keep it a secret it did not prevent the King from silently observing his uncle’s and friend’s behaviour. Like how they acted around each other when other people were in the room and how they acted individually when the other was brought up in conversation.

Cor’s reaction was mildly disappointing when Regis started to complain about the fact that Ardyn had still refused to tell him about his mystery lover. All the young soldier did was shrug his shoulders and say: _‘not really any of our business Reg_.’ When Regis heard that, the King had to fight back a knowing laugh that was threatening to escape his lips. Cor wasn’t a stupid person and for the time being it was for the better that Cor didn’t know he knew, for Somnus’s sake more than anyone else’s. But at the same time, Regis did feel incredibly hurt that Cor was refusing to tell him. Cor was his honorary little brother after all and Regis had told Cor many times, just as Clarus had done before, that he could tell him anything and there would be no judgement. All Regis wanted was for Cor to be safe, be happy and comfortable. Unfortunately, Cor would sometimes see that as smothering and clam up which happened when Regis gave him a healthy reminder of how much he cared for him. Because of that, Cor kept his head low and away from Regis for a few days. Which meant that Regis could no longer play the game he had set up himself to play with the soldier, but he could still play it with Ardyn.

However, Ardyn wasn’t any better.

Whenever Cor came up in conversation Ardyn would act the same as he always did. And when Regis asked if he knew if Cor was alright, Ardyn replied with a: ‘I assume so. But dear nephew, you would know better than I do.’ That response annoyed Regis but again he kept his mouth shut and allowed Ardyn to go about his day.

From there Regis would silently watch how Cor and Ardyn interacted with each other in passing and in the training hall. Nothing was out of the ordinary and Regis was starting to think that Somnus had made the whole thing up. Which would be a shame if he had because Regis was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Ardyn and Cor were perfect for each other. And if they weren’t sleeping with each other now, Regis didn’t mind playing cupid and make sure the pair ended up together.

But any doubts that Regis had about the truth behind his Grandfather’s words disappeared about seven days after Cor had come home.

“Yawn.”

Ardyn said with all the sarcasm this world had to offer as he sat opposite Regis at the King’s desk.

Regis placed a hand to his temple and silently prayed that his uncle would stop acting like this. “Ardyn please listen to me. This is important.”

“It’s not really that important. I don’t fancy covering for a random Lord because he is attending a christening. If it was my choice, none of you would be blessed by the Six.” Ardyn grumbled looking down at his nails, clearly not interested at all in what was being said at him.

“You never disappoint.” Regis rolled his eyes shutting the file in front of him in an angry manner.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean you are never helpful whenever I am in dire need of your services.”

“Don’t take it personally.” Ardyn said letting out a small laugh.

Ardyn always did this. Whenever Mors had asked for help like this, Ardyn would refuse or be conveniently unavailable that day. If Somnus asked, Ardyn would tell him no and that was the end of the conversation. When Regis asked, Ardyn would find some way to twist his words so that Regis would get confused and give up on asking him anymore. As much as Regis loved and cared for his daemon infested uncle, he could be more than bloody infuriating at the best of times. 

But Regis really needed Ardyn’s help and began to beg him for it. “Uncle, please can you just do it. Grandfather is point blank refusing and it would really help me if you do...”

Knock. Knock.

“For the love of Bahamut. Yes, come in!” Regis grunted with stress when he heard someone knocking at the door.

Regis had been told by many people that he had a bleeding heart. And sometimes he saw it more as a flaw than a strength. Because even if he was incredibly busy like he was right now, he would put his work on hold in case someone else needed his attention more.

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” Cor asked as he walked through the door.

“No Cor.” Regis shook his head as he smiled at Cor but then he realised something.

Regis hadn’t been in a room with just Cor and Ardyn since he was told what was transpiring between the two. Maybe he could use Cor’s unexpected visit to his advantage… Regis quickly glanced at his uncle and notice that Ardyn hadn’t swung around to smile at Cor… that was interesting. 

Regis hid a smirk and gestured to his uncle. “It’s just Ardyn is not being very helpful that’s all.”

“Wait a moment Reggie, I never said I wouldn’t do it. I just said I don’t fancy it.” Ardyn said sitting up and swiping the file from the desk.

“So, you will do it?” Regis asked, trying not to find his uncle’s change of heart very cute. 

“If you are that desperate.”

That confirmed it. Ardyn changed his mind because he didn’t want to annoy or upset Cor in any way. That was unbelievably sweet. Regis didn’t comment all he did was smile at Ardyn as a thank you and started to think of ways he could use Ardyn’s clear adoration for Cor to his advantage in the future… _Oh crap_! Regis thought to himself. He was starting to develop his Grandfather’s deviant behaviour. Ardyn would probably stop talking to him if the King expressed that side of himself. 

“Thank you. Now Cor, what can I help you with?” Regis continued to smile as he looked at Cor.

“Your Grandfather is on a rampage. And the Glaive are getting the brunt of it.”

_That is exactly what I need. _

Regis let out a sigh and rose from his chair. “I am coming. Are you coming Uncle?”

“I would never pass up an opportunity to see you scold the Founder King of Lucis.”

* * *

After the fiasco that was watching Regis put the Founder King of Lucis in his place and watch as the King sent his Grandfather to his quarters like a child, Cor decided to go for a walk. He had a few hours off before he was back on duty and he wanted to remove himself from the gossip mill in case Somnus decided to be a bastard and actually tell someone about his an Ardyn’s involvement with each other. Well, Cor didn’t know if anything had been said but surely Regis would have spoken to him about it by now if he knew.

Cor was than pulled behind a statue by his arm and pushed up against the wall. His first instinct was to clobber whoever had just done that to him, and he had to stop himself when he felt a greedy pair of lips run down his neck. Ardyn was crushing Cor up against the wall with his body and tenderly attacking his neck with his lips as he ran a hand through Cor’s short hair. 

“Ass Hat. This is a bit public.” Cor breathed out, looking up and down the hallway in case anyone was to suddenly appear and catch him and Ardyn in this very passionate position.

“I don’t care I have missed you so much today.” Ardyn whispered, taking in Cor’s scent as he continued to kiss and nibble at the pulse on Cor’s neck.

“I was only training.” Cor laughed, placing a hand on Ardyn’s hip and pulled the man closer so that their bodies were now melded into the others.

“Can’t you let me be affectionate towards you?”

“Not my thing.” Cor grunted when Ardyn dug his nails into his head. He did not like this game Ardyn was playing but it was turning the soldier on. “Ardyn… You don’t think Somnus has said anything do you?”

“Well it has been a week, and no one has said anything…. but I still wouldn’t pass it past my brother.” Ardyn commented, lips still locked onto Cor’s neck as Ardyn undid the first button on Cor’s shirt.

“What has gotten into you today?” Cor laughed again, slightly alarmed that Ardyn was trying to undress him in the middle of a hallway. It didn’t matter if they were behind a statue anyone could walk past.

“I just want to shower you in affection and attention, my love.”

“You can do that later on tonight.”

Ardyn smirked, finally raising his head from Cor’s neck to look into his blue eyes. Ardyn than dropped his hand from Cor’s head and placed it at Cor’s shirt second top button, with the full intention of undoing that one as well. “Ooo very tempting. Wouldn’t it be incredibly reckless and dangerous if I were to do that now?”

“Yeah. But we are not doing that in the middle of a hallway.” Cor said sternly, trying to get that idea out of his own head. Maybe when the Citadel was asleep, they could partake in that activity here but not in the fucking of the middle of the day.

“My office then?” Ardyn suggested kissing Cor on the lips, purposely distracting Cor so he could undo at least two more buttons on his shirt.

“Fine.”

“Yeye!”

Ardyn made the pair vanish from the hallway and unluckily for the pair who had been trying their hardest to keep their union a secret, their words of passion and loving promises was heard by the King of Lucis.

* * *

Regis spoke to Aulea about what he should do or if he should do anything at all. Regis was happy for Cor and Ardyn, as they had finally both found someone that they trusted, and that trust was clearly reciprocated. Aulea told Regis that when they were ready that the pair would tell him themselves and that Regis shouldn’t be sticking his nose in. But that was the thing. Regis had known Ardyn and Cor for such a long time that he knew they would never come out with this. 

He made up his mind, the young King was going to tell Cor what he knew and finally find out how long this had been going on for.

Regis made his way down to the guard barracks and found Cor talking to the Marshal. “Cor, do you have a few moments. I was wondering if you would like to have a cup of tea with me?”

“I would love to Reg, but I am busy.” Cor admitted. This week had been a little nuts.

“Nonsense, if the King wants you to have a break, then you are having a break. Come along.”

“I am coming.”

Cor would regret following Regis. As Cor had no idea that his friend was about to ask him about his secret love affair with Regis’s uncle and then tease him about it.

Regis was so bloody cruel sometimes. 


	2. Clarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters from now on take place after Awkward Revelations.
> 
> With this one taking place directly afterward.

“We may need to deal with the issue that is: Ardyn killing Somnus.”

Regis said unenthusiastically tapping his fingers on the chair. Why did Cor have to fucking agree with beating up Somnus? This was not going to end well at all. The King stood up to leave but Clarus stayed exactly where he was.

“What just happened?” Clarus asked with uncertainty, as he no longer had Cor to tease, the information of Cor’s relationship had finally sunk in.

“Our honorary little brother is shagging my immortal uncle.” Regis shrugged his shoulders and gestured for Clarus to follow him. He really did not want his Grandfather’s blood staining the walls mainly because the walls had only just been deep cleaned a few weeks ago. And for that reason alone, Regis had a feeling that Somnus was going to be more pissed about that than actually being murdered. 

“Can we just stop for a moment. How has that happened without us knowing?” Clarus asked again. A little concerned as to how relaxed and chill Regis was being about this whole thing. How long had Regis known for? And more importantly, why had he only decided to tell him today?

“Clarus calm down. It’s not a crime. They are perfect for each other.”

“It’s a little weird, Regis. Ardyn has been Cor’s mentor for the past 7 years and now they are fucking each other. Don’t get me wrong I like and trust Ardyn, but Cor is playing with fire.”

“Would you have him any other way? Come on, we need to prevent a blood bath.”

When the King and Shield tracked down the immortal brothers, they were forced to witness Somnus being stabbed straight through the stomach with his own sword. Regis immediately told Ardyn to stop and that was completely uncalled for, but Ardyn didn’t care and continued to impale his brother with the Blade of the Mystic until Somnus finally understood that he should not have told Regis about his and Cor’s relationship. And because the brothers were fighting, a few of the Guard and Glaive became spectators and found out first hand that Cor and Ardyn were dating.

Clarus held onto the bridge of his nose.

If a guard or a glaive new about this than it meant everyone in the Citadel was going to find out.

This was bloody fantastic.

* * *

Clarus wasn’t confused or angry about this. How could he be? It wasn’t his relationship and both he and Regis had been encouraging Cor for 2 years to think about getting into a relationship with someone. In retrospective, this was kind of his own fault…. But never the less Clarus was very happy that Cor felt comfortable enough to take that step and trust someone. Not trust someone like how Cor trusted him and Regis, but trust someone with his heart. Trust someone enough to be able to give them a knife and trust them not to stab him with it. Which was a very big step for Cor because he had always been a closed-off person. 

And that was what Clarus was slightly worried about.

However, he wasn’t concerned with the damage that Ardyn could do to Cor’s heart, he was more concerned with the damage that Cor could inflict upon Ardyn’s.

When the day was over, Clarus took Cor to a bar to have ‘a catch up’. Cor wasn’t stupid and he knew exactly what this was about but it was nice spending time with just himself and Clarus. Even if the reasoning behind it was something that the Shield should not be getting involved with.

Clarus put his third empty pint of the night down. Cor was more than likely going to get defensive over this and after dealing with seeing all that blood today, he could do without being screamed at. But Clarus felt Cor needed a brotherly chat and Cor was going to get one whether he liked it or not.

“You do know what you are doing right?”

“Yes.” Cor replied bluntly.

“Cor listen, I know you are old enough to think for yourself, but… is what you are doing safe? I mean, Ardyn is…”

“Clarus I can sleep with whoever I want.” Cor grumbled cutting Clarus off.

At that point, Clarus wanted to bottle Cor. That was not what he was getting at, at all. And Clarus was well aware Cor knew his own mind but at the same time he was sleeping with a daemon! Not just any daemon, the Adagium for Bahamut’s sake. Clarus had seen Ardyn lose it a few times and what would happen if he lost it while they were… Ardyn had the potential to do some very serious damage to Cor and for whatever reason Cor wasn’t seeing that. And Clarus knew that Ardyn could only do that if Cor hurt him… which out of the two options the latter seemed more likely.

“I know that. But Cor whatever way you look at this, Ardyn is a dangerous man.” Clarus enforced again, trying to get Cor to think for a moment.

“That is me all over.” Cor shrugged before going back to nursing his pint.

_Right… looks as if I am going to have to get straight to the point…_

“I don’t want you to get in too deep only for him to be more in love with you than you are with him. Because that will not end well.”

That earnt the Shield the most aggressive and evil stare he had ever received from Cor to date. Clarus realised than he had definitely overstepped the mark but it was too late for him to go back on his words. 

“How dare you! You may be older than I Clarus but Astrals you are thick! What I do, and who I do is my own business. And if you must know Ardyn makes me very happy.” Cor growled in a harsh whisper so that he didn’t draw attention to the argument that he was having with the King’s Shield. Because that would certainly make the papers if they had a spat in some run-down pub in the middle of Insomnia.

“I just don’t want either of you to get hurt.” Clarus tried to further explain but he was wasting his breath by this point. Cor was too angry and offended with what Clarus had said to listen.

“Hurt? Ardyn would never… you know Ardyn! Why is it whenever he gets a chance to be happy, someone comes along and tries to ruin it for him!”

Cor stood up and pushed the table away. He told the barkeep that Clarus was going to pay for the bill and left.

“Cor I didn’t mean that! Cor!”

* * *

The next day was not looking so good.

Because Clarus’s and Cor’s discussion did end up in the papers and the Shield spent most of the morning explaining to Somnus and the council what had really happened. Half of the stuff that was written in these papers were a load of crap. There was no way that Clarus would punch Cor the immortal in the face and be able to leave that pub without getting a glass smashed over his head and being thrown across the bar by a very angry Leonis. The media were toxic. Regis didn’t seem to care for the story. It made him laugh so hard that he fell off his chair when he and Clarus talked about it. The Shield found it funny too until Regis explained he was laughing because Clarus did not stand a chance against Cor in a fight. Which was less funny, even if it was true.

The pair were going to have to spar again to sort that one out.

When Clarus finally thought he was free from interrogation and humiliation, Ardyn crept up behind him and made the Shield jumped.

“You upset him.”

“I didn’t mean too.” Clarus stated, feeling guilty he had upset his brother, but he also felt on edge.

Whenever Ardyn was cross at him growing up, he was also furious with Regis. But this was the first time that Ardyn had singled him out and the man standing before him looked pissed. Clarus had never really been scared of Ardyn before, but right now… he was beginning to feel the same that many had felt before him standing under those evil golden eyes. 

“I don’t care what you meant Amicitia. Do not upset him!”

“Ardyn I didn’t mean to offend you or Cor. I just want you two to both take a step back and think about what you are doing.” Clarus prayed that statement didn’t tip Ardyn over the edge.

“I have and for the record, we do really like each other, we are currently testing the waters out. This is why we didn’t want anyone to know because we would only get people sticking their noses in where they do not belong. Cor knows his own mind and I would never hurt him. I would ship myself back to Angelguard if I thought for one second, I caused him any harm. I give you my word on that.”

Ardyn didn’t seem angry anymore but Clarus knew better to fall into a sense of security though, as Ardyn did tend to snap back into daemon mode whenever someone _*coughSomnuscough*_ got under his skin. The immortal being was speaking words of truth and Clarus was now certain that Ardyn had Cor’s best interest at heart, but did Cor?

That was still the worry. That worry was not going to leave Clarus for a while yet, not until he was certain that Cor had settled down a bit. But… Cor went straight to Ardyn with this. He told him the moment he was upset and that in itself was a major improvement on Cor’s personality. As he would only ever confide in Regis or Clarus when something was really serious. And getting upset over an argument never fell into what Cor deemed worthy to voice…

“Maybe that was I needed to hear.” Clarus let out a small smile, giving Ardyn his blessing for this to continue.

But he would still have to keep an eye on Cor.

Ardyn nodded. “Good. We will leave it at that.”

* * *

“My darling… Clarus really loves you.” Ardyn smiled, stroking Cor’s thigh as he stared into his lover’s eyes.

“I know and it is fucking annoying.” Cor grunted at the annoying thought and at Ardyn’s ice-cold finger’s burning his bare skin.

Cor was getting used to Ardyn’s frozen touch but sometimes it took him off guard especially after they just had sex. Oh well, Cor wanted to be with Ardyn and he was willing to get used to the daemon’s touch to achieve that goal. 

Ardyn gave Cor a weak smile before kissing Cor’s cheek. “I would give the world for Somnus and I to be like that again. Just be thankful he cares enough about you to tell you exactly what he thinks. Not many people are brave enough to do that.”

“I am grateful, it is just irritating sometimes.”

Cor could not deny it was nice being in a circle of people that truly cared for him. Ardyn, Clarus, and Regis were all doing exactly that but he still wasn’t used to it. Cor had spent a long time feeling like a by-product of two individual’s careless night of passion and then being transformed as a part of their daily income from the state. Even if it had been 7 years and he was free from all of that, it was still difficult to get used to the fact that people cared and people wanted to help.

Ardyn laughed. “Life is irritating, my darling.”

“You don’t need to remind, Ass Hat.” Cor agreed, copying what Ardyn was doing and began to scrape his nails on the inside of Ardyn’s thigh. “I don’t know about you, but I am in the mood for dessert.”

“Are you now?” Ardyn teased crawling his hand in between Cor’s leg. “Well, that’s good. Because so am I.”

* * *

“Are you going to leave them to it?” The King asked looking at the time.

It wasn’t too late, it wouldn’t hurt to have a drink with Clarus before they turned in. Regis thought they both really needed a drink after what had happened during the last couple of days. He had Somnus complaining about Cor not helping him while Ardyn was murdering him, and the press were invading everyone’s personal life more than usual. They hadn’t had any factual information to chew on since Regis had become King and because of that every newsperson, from every news outlet, wanted an interview with either Ardyn, Cor or Regis.

This was just one of the many joys of being in the spotlight. 

Regis than got out a very expensive bottle of wine, that he had definitely not stolen from his uncle, and poured both him and his Shield a very large glass of the cherry coloured liquid. When the King sat down Clarus responded to his question. 

“I think it is for the best that we let this take its course.” Clarus said, before enjoying this exquisite tasting wine. They needed to steal this particular one from Ardyn more often.

Regis nodded. “Agreed. Who knows, this might be the making of the pair of them. And we can’t deny them the chance to achieve that.”

“No. You’re right.”

Clarus had finally relaxed into the idea of Cor and Ardyn being together. It was never really his business, but he wanted to protect Cor the best he could. Even though Regis and Wesk were younger than him, they were still closer in age to Clarus than Cor was. For that reason, Clarus didn’t think he needed to be as emotionally protective over them as he did for Cor. And after the kid had kicked his arse a couple of times when they first met, Clarus could not get rid of the pride and love he had for him, and neither could Regis. They just wanted Cor to be safe but at the end of the day, he was his own person and they needed to try and stop suffocating him. Cor was no longer a stupid, reckless 15-year-old orphan who didn’t give a crap at what anyone had to say anymore. Cor was a very stupid, reckless 20-year-old man who still didn’t give a crap at anyone had to say.

The King and Shield just had to learn to accept that fact.

But that wouldn’t stop Clarus from worrying. He put his half-full glass in front of Regis to silently ask for more wine to be poured in to it. “I just don’t want either of them to hurt the other.”

“… and if that does happen, we will have to be there as a form of support.” Regis concluded, happily giving Clarus more wine before topping up his own glass.

“For who though, Regis?”

“I am afraid that I cannot give you an answer to that, my old friend.”

It was obvious who Clarus was going to side with no matter what the outcome of Cor’s and Ardyn’s relationship might be.

Clarus would always stand by Cor’s side even if he was the one that hurt Ardyn. He would 110% back up Cor if Ardyn so much shouted at him. However, Clarus didn’t know who Regis would side with. The King clearly loved both of them equally and was pushing for this to happen, but he had always been a lot fairer than Clarus. So much so that they had had the odd falling out on how to deal with spies and traitors to the throne. Sometimes Reggie’s heart got the better of him and would lessen their punishments, much to Clarus’s and Somnus’s frustration. Never mind that though… FUCK!

Clarus cleared his throat as he had suddenly realised something. “Shit. There is one problem that we haven’t looked into yet.”

“Huh?” Regis asked curiously, shuffling into his chair.

“Cid.”

“Ah.”

Regis and Cid still made up over the wall situation and when the grease monkey finds out about Cor’s involvement with the King of the Daemons, the mechanic was certainly going to force his way into the Citadel, to try and talk Cor out of continuing his relationship with Ardyn. And because of the fucking press Cid probably already knew! Not only was it going to be extremely embarrassing and infuriating for Cor, but it was also going to be very awkward for Regis and Clarus, as barely a sentence had been said between the King and the Mechanic for 5 years now…

This was going to be fun.

Regis down whatever was left in his glass and breathed out. “Yes… he is going to be a problem.”


	3. The Crownsguard and Council Members

When will people learn to mind their own fucking business?!

Cor knew the moment that the press got their hands on this story it would be everywhere, and he also knew that the Guard were going to jump on the rumour train. It wasn’t a rumour it was meant to be a secret, but thanks to the laziest nastiest person who lived in this fucking building, everyone knew his and Ardyn’s secret. And ever since it ended up in the papers the guard had been giving Cor weird looks. Most of which were saying: ‘_Are you fucking insane!?_’ or ‘_This is all going to end in flames_.’

To hell with what anyone else thought. It wasn’t their business and people needed to learn to mind their own.

After training one brave, or stupid, guard came up to Cor to see if he would confirm or deny his relationship with the infamous Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

“Is it true?” Nero asked in a wary and hopeful voice.

“Umm.” Cor muttered putting his weapon back on the rack.

Cor liked Nero well enough. He had joined the guard 2 years ago and decided he would latch onto Cor and learn what he could from the soldier. Cor didn’t find it annoying. That was mainly because Nero tried hard even though he wasn’t particularly good in weapon training. He was better suited to magic, but he didn’t want to join the Glaive. He wanted to get better in all areas he faulted at and Cor extremely respected his determination and will power to carry on. All the same, he didn’t need the 18-year-old asking him questions that everyone already knew the answer too.

“About you and His Grace?” Nero asked again, as he failed to get anything substantial from Cor.

“Read the news.” Cor grunted not really giving a shit by this point.

“So, it is?”

“It’s not your business.”

“It’s in the papers and all over the news.” Nero stated as he followed Cor across the training hall.

“So, you can read.” Cor laughed, knowing that he was winding the smaller man up. 

“Cor come on. Tell me. Please tell me…”

Cor let go a throat grunt and stopped. Was this what it was going to be like for the rest of his life. People coming up to him and asking him personal questions? It was bad enough when he made it out of Gilgamesh trials alive as everyone and their mothers wanted to get to know who ‘Cor the Immortal’ was. And now it was happening all over again and Cor could really do without being pressured to speak. The guard wouldn’t dare do this to Ardyn, so why was it acceptable to do it to him? Or anybody else?

And when Nero asked again, Cor hissed at him. “Nero. Fuck off.”

Before Nero and Cor could get into a debate/argument over this the Marshal of the Crownsguard became Cor’s saving grace from the nosy young adult.

“Leonis. Would you come to my office for a second?” The Marshal asked and swiftly left to go into this office without leaving Cor anytime to reply.

Because Nero was annoying him, Cor quickly followed his commanding officer. When he reached his office Cor sat in the chair that was on the other side of the man’s desk. Cor had been in this room so many times before. Mainly to be assigned a mission or get a bollocking for not following orders and then being praised for getting the job done anyway. But he wasn’t here for that. Cor knew he was in here because the Marshal wanted to discuss with him what everyone else was talking about. Cor did understand why everyone was very interested, it was because he was just a member of the guard and it was a bit of a shock that a member of the Royal Family was sleeping with him. 

The Marshal cleared his throat and rested his hands on his desk. “I gather you know the reason why I have called you here.”

“Yes.” Cor nodded.

“I hope I don’t need to remind you to keep your work and your private life separate.”

“No Sir.”

“Good. The Royal Family’s protection is our main focus. And if your relationship affects how you operate in any way, I will need to discuss things further with His Majesty.”

Cor closed his eyes for a moment. This was so infuriating. A couple of days ago everything was brilliant. No one knew a thing and he and Ardyn were enjoying spending time together. But now everyone thought that they knew best. Why couldn’t they just be left alone?

“Why? What is the problem with me doing this exactly?” Cor asked, letting his frustration get the better of him.

The Marshal scratched his chin upon hearing Cor’s question.

They had always gotten on well but there was no denying that Cor jumped into things too quickly. 99% of the time his instincts were good. The Marshal trusted Cor enough to allow him to get away with breaking the rules, but some things like this… could have serious consequences. “If your judgement is clouded than you can’t work as efficiently as, His Majesty, His Former Majesty, His Grace, and I need you too. Currently, there is only one ‘proper’ member of the royal family and he needs to be protected. His life is of the upmost importance. I can’t have you risking your life, or His Majesty’s life because you are attached to His Grace.”

“I think His Grace can look after himself.” Cor half laughed, feeling offended that the Marshal would even suggest he would abandon his duty to Regis for Ardyn. The protection of Regis had been his life since he was 13 and that was not about to change now.

“Be that as it may, I know what relationships can do to a person. That is why I try to discourage relationships within the ranks of the guard and the glaive.” 

“Are you going to get the Captain of the Glaive to give me a lecture as well?”

The Marshal gave Cor a cold stare because of how rude and snappy he was acting. But the older man decided to let it go and put the rudeness down to the media’s invasion of Leonis’s privacy. For the time being that was.

“No.”

“Are we done then?”

“Just be careful Leonis.” The Marshal warned, logging on to his computer so he could start answering endless emails from other officers within the guard.

“Got it.”

* * *

“I hate you Somnus, why couldn’t you be nice to your brother and keep your mouth shut?” Cor shouted when he finally got Somnus in his sights.

Cor really did not care how he was addressing Somnus. The man had literally fucked everything up and Ardyn for once was allowing Somnus to get away with it (after he had slaughtered him of course). Cor was not about to let the Founder King get off scot-free this time. He had pushed the soldier one time too many. And Somnus did not look happy when he replied to him. 

“Because I enjoy annoying him.” Somnus held his tongue. He could do without being hunted down by his brother for upsetting his side piece. And saying that out loud would definitely result in another death.

“You’re a dick.”

“More kind words.”

“It’s the kindest words you are ever going to receive from me.” Cor growled making sure he insulted Somnus.

Because unlike Regis, Somnus didn’t have his Shield anymore so there wouldn’t be any consequences to his actions against the ancient King. And Cor knew for certain he could take on Somnus in a fight and win. Plus, Ardyn would just murder Somnus if he so much got a sword out in front of Cor… yeah Cor could pretty much get away with whatever he liked.

Somnus shook his head and angrily stated. “You may be shagging my brother, but that does not give you the right to address me like that.”

“I am still a member of the King’s Personal Guard. I don’t have to take orders from you.”

“Nor do I have to stand here and listen to your words of disrespect.”

“Grandfather leave Cor alone.” Regis butted into their conversation.

He was walking down the hall when he heard Cor’s shouts of annoyance. Originally, he thought Cor was having a go at Clarus or another member of the guard for getting in his business, but no… Cor was picking a fight with his grandfather. If Somnus was actually nice, no one would gang up on him and there would be less blood spilled. But that was something Somnus was going to have to work out for himself.

“He’s the one verbally attacking me.” Somnus said pointing at Cor. He was offended that his grandson was taking Cor’s side over him.

“We both know he has a good reason. Go and have a nap.” Regis ordered.

Somnus muttered something very nasty under his breath and took onboard what Regis was saying. A nap always made everything better. He just had to remember to check his bed before he collapsed on it. Ardyn had probably put a dead rat in it again, or a wasps nest. Ardyn was horrible like that.

Once Somnus was out of their sights, Regis smiled at Cor. “Are you okay?”

“No. The Marshal reminded me about how to protect you earlier.”

“I know. I told him too.” Regis admitted, gesturing for Cor to follow him down the hall.

“Why?” Cor asked in an aggressive tone.

“Because I think you need to be reminded.”

“Regis, I don’t. I have served your family and you for 7 years! I know what I am doing.”

Regis raised a hand to silent Cor before he went off on a rant. It wasn’t that the King didn’t trust Cor not to take his job seriously. Out of everyone, Cor held his job above everything else. But it never hurt to be reminded. “I asked him to talk to you because if Aulea and I were ever in any danger I have to sacrifice her to save myself. It is a horrible thing to say and it would destroy me if that ever happened, but in order to keep the family line going, I have to. This isn’t just my job Cor if I don’t do my duty to Lucis and to my family the world is in danger and everyone in it. Unfortunately, love clouds people’s judgement and with the jobs we have Cor, that is the one thing we can’t ever allow to happen, no matter how painful it is or the cost we have to bare.”

“Why couldn’t you just have told me that yourself?” Cor asked, a little stunned. He could see why Regis was slightly worried now.

“You wouldn’t have listened if I had.”

That was definitely true…

* * *

“You seem distracted, my love.” Ardyn hummed, rubbing Cor’s back as they sat on Ardyn’s bed.

Since Cor had arrived in his quarters over two hours ago he seemed away with the fairies. Because of how deeply Ardyn cared (and loved Cor, which he was not going to openly say yet) for Cor, he wanted to protect him and stop whatever was causing the man to worry.

“I am.” Cor nodded in agreement. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just the guard being nosey pricks.” Cor grumbled.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Cor also had what the Marshal and Regis said running through his mind. If he was honest, he hadn’t put those thoughts into consideration before. And Ardyn… it was his job to protect and advise Regis. What if something happened to Cor, would Ardyn act out because of it? There was no denying that. But that behaviour could cost Regis his life. Was it worth keeping this going if his best friend was going to be at risk? Cor didn’t want to think things like that because he was in lov-

No. Cor was not ready to say that word yet. But Ardyn made Cor happy. Very happy and he shouldn’t be letting others cloud his judgement on how he felt or what he wanted in life. What Cor wanted was Ardyn. Cor wanted Ardyn to be happy and be happy with him.

Cor’s thoughts were cut off by Ardyn’s laughter. The soldier raised an eyebrow at the man next to him. “What’s funny?”

“I had the same thing with the council today.” Ardyn confirmed, still rubbing Cor’s back. Fighting back the internal rage that the council had forced upon him. Sometimes relaxing Cor calmed Ardyn down and Ardyn was thankful that it was working today. 

“Seems like no one wants us to be together.” Cor shrugged, looking down at the floor. 

“Looks that way.”

“Fuck them. It’s not their business.”

Ardyn stopped rubbing Cor’s back and shuffled so he was now sat behind Cor, leg’s either side of his lover and pulled Cor in for a hug. “True. Nothing matters as long as we are happy.”

“And I am happy. Very happy.” Cor smiled, touching Ardyn’s hand with his own and leaning back into the bear hug he was receiving from his very affectionate boyfriend.

“I am glad.” Ardyn said kissing the back of Cor’s neck.

Cor shivered at the sensation and before they got lost in the moment Cor asked: “Ardyn before we do anything, what did the council say?”

“You are not going to like it. But as you asked me so nicely my darling, I will tell you anyway.”

* * *

_“Are you even listening to us, Your Grace?” Lord Dolor asked looking at Ardyn who was currently throwing a ball in the air. _

_“Nope.”_

_He wasn’t paying attention to whatever this meeting was about. Whenever these boring people spoke Ardyn’s mind tended to wander off. Usually, it would think of ways to shut the council members up even if that meant he had to accidently end their lives to achieve that goal. But because Ardyn was trying to be good and sort himself out for Cor’s benefit he brought a ball into this meeting to distract himself. And it was working a little too well. He had no idea what was being said at him._

_“I am sorry if I sound rude Your Grace, but could you please listen to what we have to say?” Aevum said also feeling rather frustrated that Ardyn was not paying attention. _

_“No.” _

_And that response made Dolor snap. He stood up and got straight to the point. “Your Grace, your involvement with Leonis could prove detrimental to the King.” _

_“My involvement with Leonis is nobody’s concern but my own.” Ardyn laughed debating whether he should throw the ball at Dolor’s head. _

_It was a cricket ball so maybe not…_

_“I apologise for my further impertinence Your Grace but Lord Dolor has a point. This could cloud either one of your judgements on protecting His Majesty.” Aevum said backing his fellow council member up. _

_“I can assure you. It won’t.” _

_“Be that as it may. A Royal getting involved with a member of the guard is nothing but laughable.” _

_Upon hearing that Ardyn caught the ball for a final time and turned to Lord Ailtum. Everything fell silent as Ardyn locked eyes with the very stupid councilmember. Ardyn didn’t lose his temper straight away. He wanted too but he was trying to be as good as he could. He allowed himself to relax and ask questions to see if the man had actually meant that and keep to his ground, or if he wanted to be a submissive twat and bury his head in the sand before the death-bringing gaze of the Adagium. And if he wanted to keep his job and/or life, he better pick the latter of the two options. _

_“Excuse me?” Ardyn questioned emotionless._

_Ailtum cleared his throat, not seeming at all bothered by Ardyn’s sudden change in demeanour. “What I am saying Your Grace, Leonis doesn’t come from the most modest background and from what we can gather he used to be nothing but a petty thief, criminal, and rebel. You putting yourself in that situation will make the rest of the family look bad.” _

_“And do you all think this?” Ardyn asked in the same tone that he had used before, scanning the room with his eyes. _

_The majority of the council shook their heads and sat back in their seats cowering before him. Like they fucking should. Ardyn was very offended that they would talk about Cor in such away. That man had put his life on the line countless of times to ensure the safety of the royal family and this country. They didn’t even deserve to talk about his Cor let alone speak utter bull crap about him. _

_“Yes.” Dolor stated, trying to act brave. He was poor at acting Ardyn could see the obnoxious man shaking under his gaze. _

_“We are only putting your interest above something that will simply not last forever.” Ailtum continued._

_If he wasn’t careful, he was going to have a broken neck. _

_Aevum saw the rage coat Ardyn’s face and he tried his best to prevent anything bad from happening. “Please Your Grace, we just want you to understand we are only trying to think about your family here.” _

_Ardyn rose from his chair and placed both of his hands on the table as he did so his fedora concealed his eyes. Which was a good thing because he could feel them begin to glow with rage. Ardyn lent forward and bore his teeth at the pitiful and mindless council, speaking in a very dark and evil tone as he put them all in their place. _

_“Oh my…. Are all of you that shallow? Do I have to remind all of you with whom you are speaking too? Because I feel I have to. I am the Adagium with the power to kill you all where you are sitting, and you are being stupid enough to tell me what to do in my personal time? Secondly, you are insulting one of Lucis' most valuable warriors and probably one of the best that has ever come out of this country. Thirdly, you are telling a member of the royal family what to do. I know for a fact you would never tell the King, His Former Majesty, or even our future Queen what to do. More importantly, you are telling me what to do. You jumped up fucking idiots. I have a right mind to dismiss you all because I have the power to do just that. Just because Regis, Somnus, and Aulea outrank me doesn’t mean you can speak to me in such a way. Now. I am going to forget this was ever said and for your own sake, never. I repeat never. Say a word against Leonis or myself again, otherwise, you will be sorry.” _

_Ardyn left after that terrifying reminder and he swore he heard some of the council crying with relief that they hadn’t been killed. _

_Good. Ardyn thought. That will teach them._

* * *

After hearing how Ardyn’s day had gone Cor felt angry.

None of them should have to put up with any criticism. They weren’t in high school. Granted Cor had never been to one, and he was glad of that now. He would have more than likely been expelled for assault if he had been taught in a public school.

Shaking his head Cor simply said. “Twats.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more.” Ardyn said before going back to running his lips along the back of Cor’s neck.

But he was denied the chance to give Cor more affection, as Cor freed himself from Ardyn’s strong grip, stood up and started to walk in the direction of Ardyn’s ensuite. “Be patience. I need a piss. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Don’t be too long or I’ll get lonely.” Ardyn moaned.

Ardyn didn’t get a chance to be lonely, because as soon as the bathroom door closed, his bedroom door opened. Ardyn rolled his eyes at Regis’s appearance. Why couldn’t everyone, who wasn’t Cor, leave him alone today? 

“Please tell me why Lord Ailtum resigned today?” Regis sounded cold when he spoke.

Regis was beyond furious when the Lord approached him and said that he could no longer work in an environment where he didn’t feel safe. That was beyond unacceptable and the King was not having it. But instead of trying to keep his nephew calm, Ardyn started to laugh. Seeing Cor had already made his day 100 times better, but learning he had gotten rid of that foul man just by talking brought Ardyn so much joy.

Ardyn lent on his hands and giggled. “I may have got offended when Lord Ailtum decided to be rude to your honorary little brother.”

“What did you say?” Regis asked, feeling calm and pissed at himself. Maybe it was a good thing that Lord had gone because Ailtum failed to mention that he had said something nasty about Cor.

“I gave them a healthy reminder that I have the power to do unspeakable things.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Well I did and I would gladly do it again.”

“Please just behave yourself.” Regis pleaded, deciding he no longer blamed Ardyn for doing that. But it was still unacceptable behaviour from his uncle. 

“Stop acting like you care that I did that. They need putting back in their place every now and again.”

“So, do you. I love you and care for you, but do not make me cross with you. Goodnight.”

Regis left and closed the door quietly behind him. Not a second later, Cor came out of the bathroom and held back a smirk at the conversation he had just heard. It was always funny when Regis tried to tell Ardyn off as the daemon just didn’t listen. Then again, the stress wasn’t fair on Regis and Ardyn did have to start being more mature. 

“Don’t get in trouble with Regis.”

“Alright on one condition. You come over here and make my night more interesting.” Ardyn smirked, reaching out his hand, begging for Cor to come to bed. 

Cor developed the same devilish smirk his boyfriend was wearing and happily walked over to the bed. Cor knelt down in-between Ardyn’s legs, putting one of his arms to the side to cage Ardyn underneath him. With his other hand, Cor took Ardyn’s hat off his head and placed it on his own.

Because His Grace _loved_ it when Cor wore his hat. And so did the bulge that had suddenly formed in Ardyn’s groin. 

“I was planning on doing that anyway.”


	4. Cid And Weskham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while... I didn't have the motivation too. 
> 
> But it suddenly came back so please enjoy :)

“Three.” Regis said side-eyeing his Shield, sitting on his throne.

“Two.” Clarus continued the countdown standing by his King's side.

The pair let out a long sigh and stared at the entrance of the throne room. They knew exactly what was coming and in unison, they finished their little countdown together.

“One.”

The doors swung open and Regis had to raise his hand at the guards that tried to stop the very enraged mechanic from approaching him. The guards took the hint and left shutting the doors behind them. Cid was gripping a newspaper in hand while Wesk was trying his best to keep up with Cid as the pair got closer to Regis and Clarus. 

Cid held the paper up and screamed at the King. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!”

“I do believe that is a newspaper.” Regis replied, not smiling at Cid.

They had not made amends yet and somehow whenever something happened related to Cor, Regis was always to blame. No matter what it was. If Cor hadn’t eaten in the morning, it was Regis’s fault for not making the kid do so. The fight with Gilgamesh, that was Regis’s fault too because he should have been keeping a better eye on him. (They all should of). Cor being in the Crownsguard at an early age, completely Regis’s fault and it had nothing to do with the system at all in the eyes of Cid. Heaven forbid if Cor had a car crash and Regis was 200 miles away from him, it was still Regis’s fault! Now apparently Cor, who was a grown man, sleeping with Ardyn was going to be the King’s fault as well.

“Oi you royal pain in the arse, don’t get clever with me!”

“Cid, you need to calm down.” Wesk said trying his best to defuse the situation.

“You is just as bad!” Cid gruffed, pushing the newspaper in Wesk’s face before turning back to Regis, who was slumped in his throne awaiting more insults and ridiculous claims. However, it also appeared Clarus was in the wrong too this time. “You two is lettin’ Cor get with that thing!”

“That thing is my uncle!” Regis growled back. Regis hated it when people spoke like that about Ardyn and the only one who ever got away with it was Somnus because the Founder King didn’t listen to Regis when he told him off for doing it. 

“All the more reason to be concerned.”

Wesk stepped in front of Cid and said calmly into the room. “Right. Stop it. We all know there is some unresolved issues here. Can we talk about this calmly?”

“Wesk, don’t bother.” Clarus shook his head.

Clarus didn’t have a problem with Cid and Cid didn’t have a problem with him. It was just easier if Wesk and Clarus stayed out of Cid’s and Regis’s spats, as they never ended well and there was no point all four of them falling out. Clarus would have thought out of everyone, Cid and Cor would be the most likely to fall out, but they never did. However, Clarus thought after this display from Cid that was no longer going to be the case.

Regis rubbed his temple at Cid’s insult and let it go over his head. “I do not own Cor. He can do what he likes, and he won’t like you trying to get into his personal affairs.”

“I made that mistake...” Clarus said in a near gulp at how angry he had made both Cor and Ardyn. He wasn’t prepared to ever do that again. At least not yet anyway…

“I don’t care! Ain’t it the least bit concernin’?” Cid spat, completely dismissing Clarus’s warning.

“Cid, even if this was a mistake, there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. This is simply none of our business.” Regis sighed, already having enough of this pointless argument.

“Gentlemen that is quite enough. There is no point arguing over this. It is Cor’s decision not ours.”

Wesk butted in before anyone could say another word. He wasn’t angry at all by the situation, but like Clarus he was worried. But more worried at what Cid might do rather than Cor’s and Ardyn’s relationship. If Cid kept running his mouth off and thinking he knew best, it was going to get under His Grace’s skin… and that was going to end badly. Meaning it would be better if Cid had calmed down before he talked to Cor about his concerns over what their brother was doing.

However, that was no longer possible.

“Thanks, Wesk.” Cor said, voice littered with sarcasm as he stood near the entrance of the room.

That made Cid whip around and now his anger was no longer directed at the King or Shield. It was solely placed on the man he still saw as a kid. A kid that, in his eyes, was playing a very dangerous and stupid game.

“Kid! You’ve got a lot of explainin’ to do!”

Cor got his phone out of his jacket and asked in an empty voice. “Great. Before I do that, can I ring my boyfriend to tell him I won’t be able to see him today because you are acting like a prick?!”

Regis facepalmed himself. Clarus stood there shaking his head at Cor. Wesk let out a very long sigh.

Why did Cor purposely just make things 100 times worse?

* * *

After about 15 minutes of Cid shouting at Cor, telling him what a fool he was being and how stupid he was, Regis and Clarus said that they were leaving because they actually had someplace to be. Wesk assured them that he would stay put and make sure that Cor and Cid didn’t end up in a physical fight.

This continued for another half an hour. All Cor did was stand there and look very uninterested in what Cid was yelling at him. It became white noise after the first 2 minutes of this bullshit, but it basically came down to that Cor was playing with fire and he was going to get himself and others seriously hurt if he continued his relationship with Ardyn. All Cor was thinking for this long 45 minutes was: ‘This isn’t your fucking business mate!’

“…. You are STUPID!” Cid shouted finally stopping to breathe.

Cor shrugged his shoulders at the older man and asked. “Have you finished with your rant?”

“No. Not until you see what the fuck you are doin’!”

“I know what I am doing. I am fucking Ardyn Lucis Caelum that is what I am doing!”

“I don’t care if he is Reggie’s uncle! He is still a daemon!”

To Cid that was not what Cor was getting. A daemon was a daemon and Ardyn was the deadliest of the lot. Cid had never trusted Ardyn. He was far too happy, far too secretive and very easily annoyed. And before the trip to Accordo, Cid would greet the daemon royal nicely and that would be it. But now that he was hanging around his little brother, and had clearly stolen Cor’s heart, it made the mechanic loath that daemon. The bottom line, Cid was just frightened for Cor’s safety as the kid always jumped into things headfirst. And he was not going to let a fucked-up daemon, who was very clearly mentally unstable, hurt Cor. It wasn’t happening. 

“That matters because?” Cor asked, still not caring what anyone thought about HIS relationship.

“Cid. Stop it.” Wesk warned, knowing that this was going to end in both parties falling out.

But Wesk’s help made Cor more frustrated. “Don’t bother sticking up for me in this Wesk. I know you feel the same way.”

“With every right too.” Cid grumbled.

“What is the problem!? Regis and Clarus don’t care. I am happy. Very happy, why can’t you see that?”

“Happiness never last long, Kid. And do you really think that this thing can make you happy?!”

“Cid!” Wesk shouted that time as he saw the anger on Cor’s face change. He went from being very pissed off to nothing but utter rage in less than two seconds. This was not going to end well if the pair kept offending each other. Wesk quickly turned to Cor and tried to calm him down. “We are only saying these things because we want you to be careful. Ardyn is…”

“Never going to hurt me. You know him for fuck sake!” Cor gritted his teeth interrupting Wesk.

Why was it only Cor who could see the person that Ardyn truly was?! It was getting annoying and upsetting now. Cor could only imagine how Ardyn was feeling. He got ridiculed on a daily basis for being a potential threat, and now he was being threatened for starting a relationship with someone who cared about him very much! It was disgusting behaviour! Why couldn’t anyone see what their actions were doing to his boyfriend! And to him!

Cid rolled his eyes and did not lower his voice. “We also know what he is capable of.”

“You’re unbelievable! You don’t want him to upset me, well you two are upsetting me now.”

Cor hoped that would stop them from poking their noses in. It stopped Wesk but Cid on the other hand…

“Kid, I am tryin’ to protect ya here!”

“I don’t need protecting! Didn’t our trip to Accordo teach you that!”

“Nah. It proved to me that you is still a reckless stupid idiot.”

“Cid.” Wesk said, trying his hardest to get Cid to realise what he was doing was wrong.

“Shut it Wesk! You are throwin’ your life away here Cor.”

Cor narrowed his eyes at that. Cid may be thinking he was doing this for Cor’s own good but now it was damaging the relationship that Cid and Cor had. No offense to Cid but he knew nothing of what throwing your life away meant. Cor did. He had to live on his witts for most of this life and his job always kept him on his toes. Working with the royal family was essentially throwing his life away but Ardyn wasn’t. Ardyn was the surest thing that Cor had ever had.

And Cor was not about to let Cid or anyone take that away from him.

Cor shook his head and said in a voice filled with confidence. “Good. At least I am happy doing it.”

“Sorry, gentlemen is there a problem here?” Ardyn asked appearing not too far away from Cor.

Regis and Clarus had told him that Cid had arrived, and he was not happy with his and Cor’s relationship and Cor was getting the brunt of his distaste of the situation. Of course, Ardyn could not have that. If this was anyone’s fault it was his for asking Cor out on a date. Ardyn was willing to take Cid’s rage and anger, as long as Cor did not get upset. Because Ardyn was used to getting screamed at, Somnus screamed at him on a daily basis. 

When Cid saw Ardyn, he growled and pointed directly at him. “Yes, you!”

“What have I done?” Ardyn asked innocently, also trying to understand how ‘this’ was a crime. He couldn’t deny that Cid had a reason to be worried but this was not a crime.

“Nothing.” Cor said bluntly, but his bluntness was aimed at Cid.

Before Cid could go on another rant, Wesk made it clear to Ardyn that he did not feel the same way. He was happy Cor was happy, even if he was slightly worried. But at the end of the day, Cor was a grown man and his decision could no longer be influenced by anyone. “Your Grace, we were just discussing things with Cor, that’s all.”

“Why?” Ardyn asked, also wondering why on Eos was it any of their business.

But the entire Citadel was making it their business. As were the media. And everyone else who said that they had a right to an opinion. Sometimes, the darkest part of Ardyn’s mind thought that people should not have a right to an opinion, himself included.

“Because they are nosy bastards and need to stay out of things.” Cor stated, feeling a little more relaxed that Ardyn was here.

“I don’t trust ya daemon. Never have done.” Cid said not caring if he upset Ardyn at all.

“I am sorry you feel that way.”

“This kid means everythin’ to us. And we ain’t about to let you hurt him.”

“I would never hurt him. I will give you my word on that.” Ardyn said in a calm voice, feeling a little offended that anyone would even suggest he hurt Cor. But… Cid was only looking out for Cor’s welfare and Ardyn could not fault the man on that.

“That is all the confirmation we need, right Cid?” Wesk asked, hoping this mess would soon sort itself out.

“No, it ain’t! You hurt him an’ I’ll come after you daemon.”

“Cid enough.” Cor ordered getting tired of going around in endless circles.

“Do you understand me!”

“Perfectly.” Ardyn nodded.

(Only slightly concerned that a mere mortal was making the daemons inside him want to retreat. But he wasn’t scared. No. Not at all…. Not in the slightest….)

“Good.”

“For fuck sake leave Ardyn alone.” Cor intervened, knowing full well that Ardyn was not going to stick up for himself as it would only be adding more fuel to Cid’s burning hatred for the royal. 

“No.”

“Okay than.” Cor shrugged his shoulders turning around to Ardyn to grab his coat and bashed their lips together to further prove his point. And that was that there was nothing anyone could do about this. For once Cor did not give a flying fuck if someone saw him kissing Ardyn. Yes, he was a little uncomfortable but screw Cid and Wesk. Ardyn was equally, as surprised as Cid and Wesk by Cor’s action. But he knew the reasoning behind his rash decision and did nothing until Cor let go of him and turned back around to face his so-called brother’s. “Now leave Ardyn alone.”

Cid let out a growl, knowing there was nothing else to say and left the room at top speed. Wesk apologised to Cor and Ardyn again, before following after Cid so he didn’t try to start another argument with Regis while he was busy.

Which left Cor and Ardyn alone in the throne room. Cor was still very clearly upset and pissed off and Ardyn was confused.

Ardyn muttered to himself, hoping that Cor wouldn’t hear, while he rubbed the back of his neck. “I never thought that a mortal had the ability to scare me.”

“What was that?” Cor asked, half hearing what Ardyn had said.

The soldier was too caught up in his own thoughts of not strangling Cid for what had been said between the pair and too Ardyn. Cor didn’t mind when people called him stupid, but when they called Ardyn horrible names… shit was going down.

“Nothing.” Ardyn smiled. “So… Cid and Wesk don’t like this.”

“I don’t think anyone does. But fuck them. As long as we are happy it doesn’t matter.”

“I know, you’re right darling. As long as you are happy though.”

“And I am.”

They stayed in the room and chatted for a bit longer. Ardyn warned Cor to not let their relationship get in the way of his friendship with Cid and Wesk, otherwise, Cor was going to end up like him and Somnus. Cor didn’t argue back but he did ask Ardyn what he meant by that and Ardyn neglected to give Cor any more information.

Everyone, including Cor, knew that Ardyn’s and Somnus’s relationship was soured because of the throne and the kingdom. But unless you belonged to the Lucis Caelum or Amicitia family line, you didn’t know the whole story. And right now Cor was none the wiser to what had really happened and Ardyn wanted it to remain that way for a little bit longer.

* * *

“Why are ya lettin’ this happen?!” Cid asked, sitting at Regis’s desk, being able to get past their own feud for the sake of Cor’s safety and wellbeing. 

“Cor is a grown man, he can look after himself.” Regis assured Cid, whilst tapping his foot nervously on the ground, just waiting for this to be spun around on his head and for it to be all the King’s fault again. Why did Regis allow Clarus to be excused while he spoke to Cid? It was kind of awkward sitting in a room with the old mechanic by himself.

“Reggie, your uncle could murder him in his sleep.”

“Ardyn has more control over himself than a lot of people give him credit for.”

“I don’t care. He’s our brother. You ain’t protecting him!” Cid stated, raising his voice at Regis.

Cid felt sorry for Cor because of his upbringing. And when Cor turned around one day and openly admitted that Cid, Regis, Clarus and Wesk were like the brothers he never had, Cid felt like it was his duty to protect him. Be a member of Cor’s family that the kid had never had. That was the reason why he was so uptight about this. He couldn’t understand why Regis, Clarus or Wesk weren’t feeling the same.

But Regis did understand.

He completely understood. But Cid didn’t know Ardyn, as well as the young King, did. Regis gave Cid a warm smile and did his best to lessen the man’s worries.

“Cid, if anything Cor is the most well-protected person on this planet. Not only can he defend himself better than anyone else I have ever seen, but he has the protection of the Adagium. Not even I can claim to have that.”

“That daemon will pay if he hurts him.” Cid grumbled, allowing the words to sink in. He still didn’t like it. But he could not find a single fault in Regis’s words.

“I will make sure of it too. But Ardyn won’t do anything to upset or hurt Cor.”

* * *

“I just want to know, if you feel what is happening between yourself and Ardyn is right.” Wesk said in a serious tone handing Cor a cookie.

On the trip to Accordo, Wesk would always give Cor a cookie every morning to make sure he had eaten something. And even if Cor had, the 15-year-old would discretely ask Wesk if he could have one, and Cor did this, so he didn’t show that he was acting his age around the others. Wesk did not mind. He had always encouraged Cor to act his own age and meet and make friends with people in his age group. And whenever Wesk was in Insomnia, he would always find Cor and give him a cookie. The young soldier always accepted it. 

Cor took the cookie from Wesk’s hand and muttered. “It is.”

“Okay. But if anything does happen, you know we are always here for you.” Wesk smiled calmly, reminding Cor that he was and had always been willing to help Cor and took his honorary title of Cor’s big brother very seriously.

“I know. Thank you.” Cor said with a mouth full of cookie.

Wesk laughed and patted Cor on the back. “You do know why all of us are acting like this?”

“Because you are all irritating.”

“No. Because we all see you as our baby brother and we don’t want you to grow up.” Wesk smiled, ruffling Cor’s hair as Cor finished munching on his treat.

“Can you start seeing me as your little brother and not the baby.” Cor moaned, moving away so Wesk would stop messing his hair up.

“Keep dreaming Leonis. Keep dreaming.”


	5. Somnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another fic I have failed to update!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Somnus dragged himself back to his room. He had woken up an hour ago at 9:30 to start his morning routine and everything had fallen apart. Cid was still here making Regis’s and Cor’s life hell and The Founder King had had enough of listening to their bitching. He nearly fell over in the shower and he had skipped breakfast because he was too lazy to inform anyone he had woken up. When he went to a meeting, that he still should be in, a councilmember started to complain about Lord Ailtum’s recent departure and suggested that Ardyn should be punished for causing it. Upon hearing those words, Somnus stood up and walked out leaving those mindless vultures to go and tell Regis how he was behaving.

He was too tired to deal with shit today. (When wasn’t he tired?)

When Somnus opened the door he was greeted to the sight of his brother going through his things.

Why was today getting worse? 

“Get out of my room.” Somnus ordered, refusing to give Ardyn a proper welcome.

“You always go in mine.” Ardyn shrugged his shoulders as he threw one of Somnus’s shirts from out of his drawers looking for something he could use as blackmail against his baby brother.

Somnus rolled his eyes as he dragged his exhausted form over to Ardyn. Once there, he smacked Ardyn’s hands away and pushed the drawer closed. The Former King really was not in the mood for a fight today. He wasn’t in the mood for anything but a well-needed dose of sleep.

“What do you want?” Somnus sighed, retreating to his bed.

“I want to know why you told Regis about Cor and I?” There was clear venom behind his brother’s words. Honestly, Somnus did not give two shits if he was cross at him. Because the sword to his abdomen multiple times had already told him how pissed off Ardyn was. 

Somnus yawn flicking off his shoes. “Because… it was something to do.”

Ardyn shook his head and loomed over Somnus. “No. Not buying it.”

“That’s the truth.”

“I do not believe you.”

It was the truth. Ardyn was just being a fucking prick and was finding any excuse to get Somnus to react. This was not a game Somnus was willing to take part in. Why couldn’t Ardyn just leave him alone? He had Cor to occupy him now, surely Ardyn would want to be spending whatever free time he had with Cor, not annoying him. 

Somnus rubbed his face and lent back on his hands as he glared back at his brother. And instead of sticking to his ground, Somnus said something that he knew would get Ardyn to leave a little quicker. “Fine. I wanted to annoy you.”

Ardyn chuckled. “Your existence annoys me. But you didn’t do it for that reason either.”

“I am sorry mother gave birth to me.”

“Apology accepted, now be a good little brother and tell me.”

Somnus silently prayed that Bahamut would just take Ardyn away before standing up and getting right in Ardyn’s face. He had really had enough with whatever game this was. Why wouldn’t Ardyn let him sleep!!

“Look I don’t care what this is. All I want you to do is: Fuck. Off.” Somnus gritted his teeth hoping that Ardyn would just do as he was fucking told for once in their miserable long life. 

Instead of doing as he was told, as per usual, Ardyn glared down into his brother’s eyes and did nothing. He stayed put and thought for a moment. Ardyn had convinced himself there was more to Somnus’s tale-telling then he was letting on. Because Somnus always made things worse for him. It just seemed like he purposely went out of his way to crush any happiness he had and Ardyn was not having it this time. He wasn’t. As the clogs turned in his twisted infested head, Ardyn came to a conclusion, that to anyone else was clearly a load of bullocks. But it wasn’t too Ardyn and that was the main thing. 

“You told Regis because you’re jealous.”

“Jealous. Really? I am not jealous of you.” Somnus laughed at how stupid that remark was.

Yes, he may have been jealous in the past but Somnus was the fucking Founder King of Lucis! His and Ardyn’s past race to the throne no longer bothered him because he was still at the top of the castle. Well, second because Regis wore the crown, but he was second in command of this Kingdom. Like fuck was he jealous of Ardyn. (Maybe a little bit because he had daemon powers but who wasn’t?)

Ardyn nodded. “You’re jealous because I have actually grown up and decided to settle down. Whereas you can’t bring yourself to do that again because you’re afraid.”

“Afraid?” Somnus questioned, unsure of where Ardyn was going with this. Now Somnus was getting concerned for his brother’s mental state even if he currently was not deserving it.

“Yes.”

“Right afraid... I would love to know where you drew that conclusion from, but I am tired, and I don’t care. I don’t care that you are shagging Cor. I don’t care if you are in a relationship. It makes no odds to me what so ever.”

“You didn’t deny it.” Ardyn sang after Somnus’s little declaration.

That only fired up Somnus’s determination to get Ardyn out of his room. Ardyn just wouldn’t let it drop so Somnus bit back.

“I am not afraid okay? So go away.”

“If you say so.” Ardyn muttered, not moving an inch.

In Somnus’s tired state he said something he didn’t mean. But he was not taking it back. His temper was always on a short fuse when he was sleepy, and if Ardyn wouldn’t go when he had asked in slightly nice way, Somnus was going to be plain nasty. “If you want to talk about fear Ardyn take a look in the mirror. Because do you really think that Cor is going to keep this up? Do you really think in 10 years down the line he is going to want to dump himself with someone like you?”

“Cor’s not scared of me.” Ardyn replied, trying not to allow his brother’s words to get to him.

“No but Cid is. And Wesk is. And everyone else is. If people are pushed enough, they can be talked into anything.”

“And that was how you managed to lock me up and taint my image.”

What? No! Somnus didn’t… he had no idea how they had gotten here. Maybe he had pushed too hard on the fear factor? Ardyn must be really fucking his head up right now and Somnus attempted to steer the conversation away from that dark pit the brother’s tended not to touch with a 50ft pole if they could help it.

Somnus shook his head. “We aren’t talking about that.”

“But I am.” Ardyn said boldly, face as hard as stone. After a few seconds, Ardyn’s expression change to that of anger. “Actually…You’re not afraid of settling down nor are you jealous of me.”

Phew!

Somnus thought with the look that Ardyn was giving him, he was headed for the chopper for that remark. Thank fuck Ardyn hadn’t taken it too badly. “You are finally getting it. Now that is cleared up, can you get out of my room.”

Ardyn laughed as he took a step away from Somnus. He knew he had come to the real reason why Somnus told Regis. It had nothing to do with jealousy, it had nothing to do with Somnus being an utter prick. It was fear. But not the fear that Ardyn had first thought.

“Little brother you are afraid.”

“How many times do I hav-”

“Let me finish. You are afraid. You told Regis because you are scared that I am going to tell Cor what you did to Aera.”

Somnus’s blood ran cold at that. Somnus could not deny his brother’s words. He was scared about that. That was a secret that only the Lucis Caelum family and Amicitia family knew about. And his brother’s and the first oracle’s engagement was removed from the history books. Somnus murdering her was wiped clean too. Not even the Fleuret family knew what had taken place. Aera Mirus Fleuret death was a freak accident that happened before Somnus took the crown and Ardyn was sealed away. Somnus didn’t want his shame being told to anyone else. He didn’t want to be hated for destroying his brother’s heart. 

Somnus remained silent and looked away from Ardyn feeling all that guilt again.

“Not to worry Somnus, I haven’t told Cor anything… yet. But Regis knows… so how long do you think it will take before one of us opens our mouths? That’s what you’re frightened of. You don’t want me talking.”

“GET OUT!” Somnus screamed in his brother’s face.

* * *

“Be nice to Somnus.” Regis ordered as he kicked Ardyn.

“Did he come crying to you?” Ardyn asked, not at all bothered by the anger in Regis’s voice. Or the fact his 25-year-old nephew had kicked him in the shin like he used to do when he was 5.

“Yes. I don’t mean figurately. You really upset him.” Regis breathed through his nose infuriated that he had witnessed his Grandfather cry. He had never seen him cry before. Regis never wanted to see him cry ever again as it was a very uncomfortable and upsetting thing to witness. Ardyn must have inflicted a lot of emotional trauma onto his little brother for this rare phenomenon to even occur. It was completely unacceptable. 

“He upset me when he told you about Cor and I.”

“It doesn’t make it right. He is your little brother and you know what he is like. He does stuff out of spite to get a reaction from you.”

“And it worked.”

Regis rubbed his face. Why did they both have to behave like stupid children who always wanted to one up each other? Yes, it was funny but not when it ended in tears. And because Ardyn didn’t seem at all bothered with his own brother’s emotional state, and the King knew Ardyn wasn’t going to be, he had already used his new trump card to try and get Ardyn to at least listen to him.

“I have told Cor you made him cry.”

“What did he say?” Ardyn asked, in the same uninterested tone as before.

“Nothing. He said nothing.”

“See. He doesn’t care either.”

With that Ardyn walked away from Regis humming to himself.

Okay… he felt a little bad. Maybe he had taken that a bit far…

* * *

Why did Ardyn always have to remind him of that!

Somnus had carried that shame and guilt since it happened and now Ardyn was finding a fucking way to hold it over his head! Other than killing Ardyn and taking the throne, killing her was one of the worst things he had ever done. And he was sorry, he said sorry, and Ardyn would accept it but sometimes, like today he would bring it back up. If Somnus could change past events he would. If he had one wish it was that he didn’t kill her. She was his friend too. Aera was going to be his sister-in-law and Ardyn never considered, even after 2000 years, that it had had a major impact on him. So much so, that he went and cried on Regis and Aulea. What type of grandparent did that? Sometimes, Somnus didn’t see himself as Regis’s grandparent. Mors was never there for Regis so Somnus and Ardyn inadvertently took on the role of his parent! What type of parent did that?! Now Somnus felt worse than he had done before!

Knock, knock.

“WHAT ARDYN!” Somnus screamed, wanting Ardyn to piss off. If he had come to apologise it was only because Regis had asked him too anyway…

“I am not Ardyn.”

Somnus breathed through his annoyance and frustration at the voice.

The only other person who Somnus didn’t want to see other than Ardyn, was his brother’s boyfriend. It was just Somnus’s luck that Cor had taken it upon himself to talk to him. Why couldn’t the pair of them just leave him alone?!

“Fuck off. I am not in the mood to deal with you.” Somnus snapped.

Cor didn’t listen. He closed the door behind him and shrugged his shoulder’s looking down at the upset sovereign. When Regis told him what had taken place Cor did not believe it. But here Somnus was, very upset over his brother being an utter dickhead to him. Yeah, Cor and Somnus didn’t get on too well, but he did not want to see Somnus upset.

“Regis told me that Ardyn was being a dick. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I am fine.” Somnus responded gritting his teeth at Cor.

“That’s what everyone says.”

“I do not want to listen to your smartarse mouth today.”

“Cut the crap Somnus! I am trying to help you. Ardyn shouldn’t have made you cry.” Cor was a little taken back when Somnus didn’t bite back. Okay… Ardyn must have said something pretty nasty. Cor wasn’t told what was said, but making your own brother cry was never on. Because Somnus wasn’t giving him anything, Cor took in a deep breath and decided to be honest with the old King. “If it helps Somnus, I honestly don’t know what I am doing at the moment. I really like your brother, but everyone is saying I should keep my distance. Everyone has had their doubts and expressed them to me. Everyone but you, and I want to know why?”

“Regis didn’t express his doubts.” Somnus muttered, confused as to why Cor had suddenly changed the subject.

“Not to me but I know he had them as he expressed them to Aulea. You are the only person who hasn’t said a word on the matter.”

“That’s because it’s not my business.” Somnus said quietly.

“But you always get in Ardyn’s business.”

“Leonis… I am not getting into his business because I know how much he cares for you. I do not want to do or say anything that may cause you two to break up.”

Cor was surprised by the honesty he was getting back. It was a first honest conversation, that had no bitterness in it, that the pair had had. Cor walked closer to Somnus and asked. “Okay. But do you think I am being stupid carrying on with this relationship?”

“I have always thought you stupid. But not where Ardyn is concerned... except when you go near him when he loses it. That is stupid.” Somnus laughed.

“You’re the only one that doesn’t think I am stupid for getting into a relationship with him though.” Cor persisted in his argument. Honestly, the only other person’s opinion he valued where Ardyn was concerned was Somnus. The pair had been by each other sides, whether they liked it or not, for too many years. Meaning Somnus would know better than anyone if Cor should let himself fall deeper in love with Ardyn or not.

Somnus gulped and tapped his fingers on his chair. He should leave this to Ardyn… but if Ardyn told Cor it was going to get twisted. Somnus loved the fact Ardyn was happy with Cor. In telling the soldier this, it was like he was giving him a blessing of sorts. “Look. I did something a very long time ago and I deeply regret it. I was the one that caused Ardyn to crack and if it weren’t for my actions neither of us would be here. Because of that, I will never get in the way of his relationships again.”

“What did you do?”

Okay…. Let’s start from the beginning.

* * *

“Say sorry to Somnus.” Cor said staring down at his boyfriend who was lounging on Regis’s sofa. 

“No.” Ardyn said bluntly.

“Say sorry to Somnus.” Cor repeated.

“No.”

“You shouldn’t have made him cry.”

“He shouldn’t have told Regis.”

“Don’t bring me into this.” Regis called over from his desk, stuck signing bills and replying to letters from foreign nations.

Cor grunted and took Ardyn’s hat off his head. He was not returning it until he had done what Cor was asking of him. “There was no need to make him cry though. Somnus is the only one that doesn’t care if we are together or not.”

“I want you two to be together.” Regis called over again, a little sad that Cor had said that.

But the King got ignored as Ardyn tried to swipe his hat back.

Ardyn gave up after two attempts and asked his lover: “Darling, what are you on about? Somnus doesn’t care about what?”

Cor hated it when Ardyn was acting dumb. Somnus had told him exactly what had taken place and Cor felt sorry for both parties. It was a shit and unfortunate thing to happen but Ardyn and Somnus needed to fucking let it go. Maybe they had, and if so they needed to stop using it as ammunition against the other. They were brothers they shouldn’t be enemies when they both grieved and lost someone they loved. They should be supporting and helping each other. That was why Cor wanted Ardyn to apologise. So they could try and heal over this. 

“He told me about Aera.”

“Did he now?” Ardyn asked with venom in his throat.

Cor ignored the venom and he ignored the gulp coming from across the room. “Don’t get cross at him he told me because he cares about you. He told me about that, so we can remain together. You shouldn’t have made him cry. Go and see him and say you’re sorry. Ardyn Lucis Caelum do it now!”

Ardyn grunted and rose to his feet and left without another word. Regis was just blown away Ardyn had not exploded at Cor for being so blunt with the situation. 

“You literally sent the beast to its prey.” Regis warned, thinking he was going to have to send a few glaives and guard to break the brothers up.

“No Regis, I didn’t. I sent a man to go and comfort his little brother.”

* * *

“Go away.” Somnus breathed out, regretting the fact he had opened the door.

The Founder King tried to close the door but Ardyn put his foot in the way and waited until Somnus had stopped pushing the door. Once that had happened, Ardyn gave Somnus a sad look.

“I am sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Somnus grumbled back, going back to pushing the door to get Ardyn to leave.

“Yes, I am.”

“I am having a nap.”

Ardyn used his daemon strength so he could push the door open. When he was inside Somnus gave up. The Founder King glared at his brother and Ardyn genuinely felt hurt. He may only be coming here because Cor had told him too, but Cor had asked him too after finding out, one of the many reasons why he and Somnus did not get on. That had to mean something. Cor, even if he was only 20, was smart. If he said he had to apologise he was going too. Also, he was going to do it because he felt terrible for making his little brother cry. He didn’t like doing that no matter what had happened between them.

“Let me join you then.” Ardyn smiled, closing the door behind him.

“No, you will smother me in my sleep.”

“Cor told me what you told him. And if I am honest, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I am truly sorry for upsetting you.”

“Whatever.” Somnus muttered, looking at the floor.

Ardyn didn’t want to see Somnus frown anymore. He nudged his brother and continued to smile softly at him. “And he told me you don’t care if we are together.”

“I don’t. I already told you that.”

“Really? Or do you secretly support it?” Ardyn teased with a giggle.

“Are you really that much of a child?” Somnus asked, already knowing the answer to that.

“Yes. Tell me!” Ardyn gave him a toothy grin.

“Fine. Yes, Ardyn I support it.” Somnus chuckled, unable to stop himself laughing at Ardyn’s childish behaviour.

“I hate you. Now let’s have a nap.” Ardyn smirked booping Somnus on the nose before jumping on his little brother’s bed.

“Off my bed! If you are having a nap take one of the sofa’s!”

Somnus was unable to push his brother off so he ended up accepting the fact he was going to have to nap next to his brother…. Like they had done when they were mortal. It was nice really. Somnus and Ardyn did long for these moments where they could be nice to each other and remember the good times. And Cor was undoubtably helping them achieve that. He was perfect for Ardyn after all.

“Ardyn?” Somnus said in a sleepy voice.

“Umm.”

“Hate you too.”

Even if they didn’t say it out loud, their version of ‘hate’ for each other, always meant the opposite.

Every single time.


	6. Ardyn and Cor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this story. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who was read and left kudos! And I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones but... 'This Has to End...' story kinda stole the end of this chapter lol XD
> 
> Anyway enough rambling. I'll let you read. :)

“Do you understand that Cor?” Clarus questioned as Cor stood in front of him. 

The soldier nodded, taking in what Clarus had just told him. He didn’t want to believe it. But there was no denying it. In a box in front of him was Nero’s stuff. Everything that 18 year old had in a box. That was it. Nothing else. That was Nero. He was dead. 

“As you know he doesn’t have any family. But he wrote you down as his emergency contact.” Clarus continued, feeling terrible for Cor. It was never nice doing this. Watching families fall apart in front of him because their child, parent, partner died protecting their country. Only this time it was his little brother who was standing in front of him, it was a hell of a lot more soul-crushing. 

“Thanks.” Cor said bluntly, picking up the box. 

Clarus sigh, “He’d want you to have his sword as well Cor. You were somewhat of a hero to him.”

“I am not one.” 

“To him you were. Please take it.” 

Cor hesitated and looked at the sword in Clarus’s hand. It felt wrong taking it. Nero was only a kid. He should have been in the Glaive, not the Guard. He wasn’t well suited to this. The Marshal shouldn’t have sent Nero out. The thought of his name, Cor didn’t want to think anymore, he took the weapon out of Clarus’s hands. 

Clarus nodded. “Cor, take the day off.”

“I am fine.” Cor muttered, not sure whether or not to believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” 

“It should be. I am fine.” 

“Right. By order of His Majesty’s Lord Sheild, I am telling you to take the rest of the day off.” 

“Fine.” 

Cor left after that. Not wanting to fight with Clarus on this matter. 

It was weird. Cor didn’t really like to mingle too much with the people at work but he had with Nero and now the kid was never coming back… Cor shook his head and carried the box and sword back to Ardyn’s quarters. He sat the box and sword on Ardyn’s bed and just looked at it blankly and gulped. It wasn’t like him to get emotional. It wasn’t like Cor to get sentimental not over someone he had only known for 2 years. Cor let out a sigh and sat on the bed and waited for Ardyn to finish his day. The news of Nero’s death… Cor had no idea what to say. 

Cor didn’t have to wait long for Ardyn to return. It would appear Ardyn wanted to have a nap before dealing with Cid today and when the two men looked at each other, Ardyn’s face dropped with concern.

“Darling? Are you alright?” Ardyn asked in a worried tone as he stood in front of Cor. 

“I don’t know.” Cor admitted. 

“What’s happened?” 

“Nero, a kid in the Crownsguard died while out in the field. He was shot. Clarus gave me his stuff.” 

“Oh, my darling…” Ardyn said softly, grabbing Cor’s head and kissing the top of it to give him comfort. 

Ardyn had seen this Nero sniffing around Cor for two years now, he was one of the only people that didn’t want to hang out with Cor for his title. He simply wanted to hang out with Cor to better himself and now he was dead. Ardyn knew Cor wanted to see this person succeed as a member of the guard and put a lot of time in training the boy up. This must have been such a heavy blow.

“It’s okay. I am okay.” Cor whispered, not pushing Ardyn away. He really wasn’t okay. 

Ardyn continued to hold Cor’s head and nuzzled his face into Cor’s hair. “I know you are. But it is still a shock, no matter how you are feeling.” 

“It… it just doesn’t seem right.”

“No one should die at a young age my darling. You have every right to be upset.” 

“He doesn’t have any family Ardyn. He doesn’t…” Cor gulped. He wasn’t crying. He wasn’t crying… he was crying...

Cor didn’t want to do this. He had never cried in front of Ardyn before. Never in 7 years had he done this in front of him. Cor had only ever cried in front of Regis, Clarus, Cid, and Wesk and he loathed it when people saw him in this vulnerable state… he didn’t care. Nero was such a nice if slightly annoying person. Cor was going to miss him. 

“It’s alright my dear. Your grief only shows how much you cared. Don’t feel embarrassed to cry. It’s good.” Ardyn continued to say as he landed small kisses on his boyfriend’s head.

Cor put his hands on Ardyn’s arms and sniffed. “Thanks, Ardyn… Do you mind if I leave his things in here?” 

“Do whatever you need to do my darling.” Ardyn smiled, moving away from Cor to look at his face. “Would you like me to stay with you?”

“Yes please.” 

Ardyn gave Cor a hug and rubbed his back. He didn’t like seeing Cor upset. It angered him a little, only because there was nothing he could do to help. Ardyn really wanted to help as well. It was never nice when people died. Especially the people you cared about. Both Ardyn and Somnus had seen more than enough of people dying in front of them…

A horrible chill ran up Ardyn’s spine. 

He suddenly remembered that Cor could die and he was going to have to watch it happen one day. 

No! Stop!

Ardyn shouted in his head at himself. There was no use getting upset about that now. He needed to focus on comforting Cor. 

That thought wasn’t going to go away though. No matter how hard Ardyn tried to forget it, it was always going to be in the back of his mind. As the pair of them talked about Nero, Ardyn’s mind kept wondering back to that awful thought. Ardyn didn’t want Cor to die…

* * *

Cid decided to stay a little while longer because of the news Cor had got and he wanted to help him. But he mainly wanted to stay to get Cor to realise what an idiot he was being for staying with that daemon. Wesk, Clarus, and Regis all told Cid to let it drop but the mechanic didn’t listen. It was a little insensitive with the news Cor had received. Cid did feel bad for bringing it up, but he thought while his little brother was in a saddened state, that daemon wouldn’t be any good at looking after him. 

However, Cor completely disagreed.

“You are getting on my fucking nerves now old man!” Cor shouted, trying to get Cid to back off. 

“I is only trin’ to help ya.” Cid shouted back defending his actions while Regis, Clarus, and Wesk shook their heads at the sight in front of them.

“Cid. I don’t care. I simply do not care what you think on the matter.” 

“Kid, do ya really expect me to believe that daemon is lookin’ after ya.” 

“Yes! Because he bloody well is! And I don’t need looking after!” 

“You are upset…” 

“Yes! And you’re the one who is upsetting me!” 

That’s when Regis decided to get involved. He put his arm in between the two. This argument was getting ridiculous now. “Please, you two. This is quite enough.” 

“Shut up, Reggie.” Cid growled.

“Oi! Cid pact it in.” Clarus snapped before another fight kicked off. Knowing Regis and Cid and the tension that still lingered between the two, a fight would break out. 

“I agree with Clarus. Please, there is no need to argue.” Wesk pitched in. Hoping that this would end soon.

“Cor is upset. So please Cid just stop.” Regis pleaded. 

That set Cor’s rage a light. 

He was sick of this. He was sick of being babied. He was sick of all of them, even Regis and Clarus, treating him like they knew better than him. All of them had views on his relationship with Ardyn and Cor had enough. Completely enough with all four of them. 

“Oh, Regis shut up!” Cor shouted, and in return, he got a stunned look from the King.”You know what, yeah my friend is dead! Yeah, I am going out with Ardyn! There is nothing anyone can do to fucking change that! You know what else Ardyn is the only person who hasn’t tried to suffocate me because someone I cared about has died!”

“Cor, we are sorry for making you angry. We didn’t mean too. We are only saying and doing this because we love you.” Wesk said, trying to comfort Cor.

Cor didn’t want comfort he wanted them to fucking listen to him!

“I KNOW! But I don’t care! I am allowed to be upset and I am. But the only person I want comfort from right now is Ardyn! Because he isn’t trying to baby me! He isn’t trying to make me feel like I need comfort! He is only there when I need him and I love him for that. Yeah! I love Ardyn Lucis Caelum and there is nothing anyone can do about that!”

With that statement, Cor left. That was the first time he had ever admitted out loud that he was in love with that mess of royal. And he was bloody well proud of it. It was a great feeling to admit. Now Cor had to do was find the courage to say that to Ardyn… 

Once Cor was gone Regis started to laugh. An unwashable smile spread on Regis’s face and it was that of pride. Pride because Cor had just openly admitted how he was feeling without being prompted too. And secondly, for the first time ever Cid Sophair was at a lost for words. Cor deserved a fucking medal for achieving that. 

“Well, it looks like that settles that.” Regis continued to laugh.

Cid grumbled and that made Clarus and Wesk laugh. All four men agreed to keep what Cor had shouted at them to themselves. It was only right Ardyn found out from Cor and not anyone else.

* * *

“What’s wrong with you?” Somnus questioned as he punched Ardyn in the shoulder.

“Life.” Ardyn responded bluntly deep in thought.

“That’s not too much of an issue than.” 

“You aren’t funny, Som.” 

“I am hilarious.” 

Ardyn rolled his eyes at his brother’s sarcasm as he simply didn’t have time for it. He was more focused on Cor. There was something Cid said to him the other day. It was…:  _ ‘you’re age has desensitive you! How are ya meant to look after him? _ ’ Ardyn hadn’t thought about that before. He hadn’t really thought about that side of things. And looking at Somnus... maybe Cid was right. Neither of them showed or expressed ‘important’ emotions often and right now Cor did need support. Was Ardyn not the right person to give that to him? If that was the case, why was Ardyn carrying on with this relationship? Was he inadvertently hurting Cor for only expressing concern when Cor actively came to him or when Ardyn needed comfort? 

When Mors died, Ardyn didn’t feel anything. That was probably because he hated him but did that make him a bad person? He didn’t care and he told Regis and Somnus he didn’t feel or care when Mors died. That was insensitive as it came. What type of uncle couldn’t love their nephew that much that he felt nothing when he died? To Ardyn that all but proved he was unfeeling. As the years went on and more people Cor cared about died, would Ardyn feel anything? 

That uncertainty sent Ardyn’s mind down a rabbit hole. If Ardyn didn’t care, he didn’t deserve Cor. Cor should be happy with someone who could give up their life for him. Not someone who wouldn’t be able to do that. Cor needed someone who wasn’t selfish. Because Ardyn didn’t want to watch Cor die. Ardyn didn’t want to suffer that pain and he knew he loved Cor. Ardyn didn’t want to feel the pain and hurt. He didn’t want Cor to realise that he had lumped himself with a careless unfeeling monster. 

Click. Click.

Ardyn shook his head and saw Somnus clicking his fingers directly in his face. “Don’t zone out when I am talking to you.” 

“Sorry…” Ardyn said still troubled by the thoughts in his head. “Somnus? Do you think I am unfeeling?” 

“What?! What in all of Eos gave you that idea?” Somnus asked with a laugh.

“I didn’t care when Mors died.”

“I didn’t care when Mors died either. Fucking hell, Regis didn’t care when his father died. No one care when he died.” 

“Umm... “ Ardyn muttered to himself. 

“Ardyn you are one of the most sensitive people I know. You get angry when people you care about get upset. Remember that time when I told Regis he wasn’t allowed in my quarters because Mors had grounded him, so he came running to you because he thought I hated him? You kicked down my door and made me tell Regis how much I cared and loved him and if I didn’t you would slaughter me. If anything you care too much.” 

Ardyn couldn’t argue with Somnus there. But the other thoughts started to circulate. What if one-day Cor thought he could be happier with someone else? Or what if Cor decided he wanted to grow old and die with the person he loved and Ardyn couldn’t give him that. He couldn’t give what a lot of people on this planet wanted. 

Maybe… for Cor it was time to end things. Maybe that was what should happen. Maybe?

* * *

“Thanks, Ass Hat.” 

“For what?”

“For treating me right. Thanks.”

“... Do I? Do I really?” Ardyn asked, kissing Cor on the hand. A little blown away by that.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Cor smiled, placing his free hand on Ardyn’s messy mane to try and get rid of the knots that littered it. 

Ardyn smiled and continued to trace his lips along Cor’s knuckles. That took some weight of Ardyn’s shoulders as Cor had confirmed to him that he was helping rather than hindering him. “Thank you for treating me right too my lovely. For not ever judging me either.” 

“I wouldn’t ever judge you,” Cor responded. 

“Why?” Ardyn asked still a little confused why Cor thought all this. 

Cor wanted to say that he loved him then. But nerves overtook him and instead, he said: “Cause I know who you are. That’s the important thing.” 

Ardyn continued to kiss Cor’s hand and sadness slightly overtook him. For Cor had no idea what was going through his head right now. But at this moment in time Ardyn didn’t want to voice it. He just wanted to be here with Cor and not give up him yet. 

It was selfish but Ardyn loved Cor. 

Unbeknown to Ardyn, Cor loved him back. 


End file.
